The Dishonored Demigod
by VelocityRaptor
Summary: Betrayed and exiled, Percy joins Chaos as his best assassin. Now, Zero must go back to the camp he despises. Heroes of Olympus never happened. Some HoO characters will be shown.
1. Prologue

**Downside of being me: Ideas pop out of nowhere.**

**The Dishonored Demigod**

**I don't own PJO, HoO, and every other form of pop culture that is shown in this fic.**

* * *

Third Person POV

Zero stalked his target from the rooftop: Overseer Campbell. He is the notorious dictator of the planet Dunwall (Dishonored references). Lord Chaos told him that he should be killed for slavery, genocide, racism, etc. He has several guards with him. The assassin suddenly jumped off the roof and dashed at the dictator as a phantom eagle (AC3 DLC reference). Turning back to normal mid flight, Zero drew his sword and sliced Campbell's head off. The guards were alerted straight away. Unsheathing his sword, Zero radiated an aura of power. Clenching his fist, he mutters,

"Now, LET's ROCK!"

He is about to punch the ground. The instant he swung, a demonic arm appeared out of nowhere. When the demonic arm hit the ground, a shockwave is unleashed, causing the guards to be thrown back. Zero frees the slaves and leaves as they kill their oppressors. He takes off his skull mask while waiting for his transport.

The jet black hair and sea green eyes of Percy Jackson glowed in the moonlight.

* * *

**Just to let you guys know, as Zero, Percy wears Ezio's AC:R robes, Corvo's cool skull mask and uses Altair's sword, Connor's bow (a cooler version) and animal spirit powers minus the bear power plus the Buster ability from Devil May Cry 4. This is just a heads up.**


	2. Dishonored

**Chapter 2: Dishonored**

* * *

Percy/Zero POV

While waiting, I thought about the day I was exiled.

* * *

Flashback:

I just returned from a quest and as I got to camp, nobody was in the cabins. The only ones I saw were Clarisse, Chris, the Stolls and Katie.

"Hey, guys!" I said cheerfully.

"Welcome back Aqualad." Clarisse said.

"Hey, Perce!" Chris exclaimed.

"Percy!" the Stolls and Katie cheered.

"Where is everyone?" I asked. The group suddenly looked glum afterwards.

"At the beach. I wouldn't go there if I we're you." Chris said.

Before I could ask, cheering erupted from the beach. I gave them looks before dashing off. The others tried to stop me, but I had to know what was going on. I saw everyone else with the gods. The only gods that were not there were Hades, Hestia, Hermes, Artemis, Apollo and Hephaestus.

"Congratulations, my favorite son for your new relationship!" Poseidon shouted.

I smiled. But as I got closer, I was about to lose myself. My egotistic half brother, Jake Rivers (sorry if anyone is named this) and my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase were kissing. They cheers got louder. Breathing heavily, I tried to control myself. The others came up behind me.

"We told you." Chris said.

"Percy?" Katie was concerned.

I remembered the times we kissed, when she got poisoned and when she tried to kill a possessed Luke when I stopped her. That was it. I went through hell to keep her alive and this was the kind of crap I get. That was when I lost it.

"RRRRRAAAAAAAAARRRRRGH!"

The earth shook and the waters became violent. A large tidal wave hit the shore, knocking everyone off their feet. Frustrated, I threw Riptide away and ran for my cabin. Packing my stuff frantically, I saw a picture of me and Annabeth. It was still too much for me. I threw it to the ground and dashed for the camp borders. I heard Zeus yell out.

"PERSEUS JACKSON, YOU HAVE BEEN EXILED FROM CAMP AND YOU WILL BE STRIPPED OF ALL OF YOUR ACHIEVEMENTS!"

I didn't care. It was the last straw.

3 months later, I was attacked by a cyclops. I was unarmed and left for dead. That was when Chaos found me and took me in.

* * *

I snapped back to the present and saw my ship. I jumped on using my eagle power. Half an hour later, I arrived at Chaos' base. It was a giant barracks filled with everything a soldier could ask for. It had luxury barracks, a gigantic training area and several lightning bolt turrets in case it got attacked. I was greeted by a random soldier.

"Welcome back, sir. Lord Chaos wishes to see you."

I entered Chaos' office, I saw him in his galaxy themed suit, using an iPhone with a galaxy themed case.

"Ah, Zero. I have a new mission for you. I'm sorry, but you have to go back to Camp Half Blood. My daughter, Gaea is rising. Don't worry. I just sent Squads 1 and 2 plus the leader of Squad 3."

"Got it."

I left the office and went to my personal ship, I saw my personal pilot, Tron reading the latest edition of Aphrodite's magazine.

"Tron!", I shouted. He stumbled and almost fell off his seat.

"Y...Yes, sir?"

"We're headed for Earth. Camp Half Blood to be specific."

"I thought you hated that place?!"

"It's an order!" Tron flinched and started up the ship.


	3. Arrival

**Chapter 3: Arrival**

**Slight alteration: Silena and Beckendorf aren't dead in this fiction.**

* * *

Jason/Tempest POV

I totally want to learn why Chaos told me to go with Strider and Moonfang without my squad. Since it's Camp Half Blood, I feel like I get to see her again. The only problem is the fact that I'm different compared to other demigods.

* * *

Annabeth POV

It's been 2 years ever since Percy's exile. Serves him right! Jake was a lot better than him. Perce only did all that for himself. I didn't care about getting yelled at by Nico, Chris, the Stolls and Katie plus getting slapped by Thalia and Clarisse. Now, I have to go to this emergency council in Olympus with the other counselors. Before Zeus could say anything, we heard a vampiric voice.

"Beware the earth, Olympians. Beware!"

"WHO DARES DISRUPT THIS COUNCIL?!"

"From a black hole, out came a young man wearing a black suit with stars and galaxies on it. The man was pale with jet black hair and had golden yellow eyes.

"Is this how you greet your great grandfather, Zeus?!"

Everyone flinched.

"L...Lord Chaos." Athena muttered. Everyone except Jake bowed before him.

"My daughter, Gaea is rising, with the giants. I am here to help you."

"I thought you vowed not to harm another being?" Apollo asked.

"True, but it didn't say I can't have an army of my own."

"Why didn't you help us?"

"Because you had Perseus Jackson of course. But since you exiled him, I will send my two best squads plus the leader of the third best. Later on, you will meet my personal assassin, Zero."

"Pfft. High rank for such a lowly name!" Jake yelled. Chaos simply laughed like a maniac.

"No enemy has ever mocked him and lived to tell the tale! He is powerful enough to take on even Tartarus without breaking a sweat."

"If you have such a powerful force, why didn't you recruit me?! I'm the best warrior of camp!" Jake yelled. Again, Chaos laughed.

"You really think I would recruit you?! An egotistical fool?!" Chaos laughed again before regaining himself.

"Now, some Titans will be attacking your camp about thirty minutes. Ciao." Chaos said before leaving.

After five seconds of looking at each other, we teleported to Camp. No one was attacking, but we were getting ready until we saw a flying ship. It landed on the beach. The ship was some miniature shuttle with swirling galaxies on it. Three people stepped forward before two rows of nine people went behind them.

The first guy wore poison green robes with light metal armor. He had two three foot long swords and his pockets had a wide variety of gadgetry. He wore a mask that covered most of his face except his eyes.

The next one was obviously a girl. She wore silver robes and a pitch black mask similar to the first guy. She had an elegant, silver bow and arrow along with two hunting daggers.

The last guy with no one behind him had robes that matched his electric blue eyes and he had a gray mask. He was holding a javelin while his golden sword was sheathed.

The one in green robes stepped forward.

"My name is Strider, leader of squad one. That's Moonfang, leader of squad two." he pointed at the girl and then the other guy. "And that guy is Tempest."

I decided to step forward.

"Your master mentioned a 'Zero' guy. Who is he?" I asked.

"Zero is Chaos' personal assassin. He finds the root of the problem and kills it. He's Chaos' best soldier."

* * *

Zoe/Moonfang POV

I was getting bored at Strider explaining everything until I heard someone.

"These guys are Chaos' lackeys? I can take them on." I noticed the guy had sea green eyes plus brown hair. He was a son of Poseidon but what pissed me off was the thing on his hand.

"Who are you? And why are you holding that?"

"I'm Jake Rivers, son of Poseidon, leader of Camp Half Blood and wielder of Riptide." That was when Tempest started speaking.

"A sword like that doesn't belong to you. It belongs to Perseus Jackson."

Everyone suddenly gasped. Some tried to hold in laughter while others felt sad about something.

"What do you know about that loser?!" Jake yelled.

"I know that he is not an egotistic jerk like you." Tempest replied in a smart-ass way. The ground sudenly shook.

"We're being attacked!" Lady Artemis yelled.

We ran to find a giant figure in black armor and a sledgehammer in his hands. Tempest flinched.

"Krios?!" he said.

The Titan led an army of three hundred monsters.

* * *

Percy/Zero POV

I saw a Titan lead monsters towards Camp.

"Tron, open the doors."

When the doors opened, I dropped out and activated my eagle powers, I softened my landing and drew my sword. Each monster I met died in less than a second. A minute later, the entire army was dispatched, leaving behind an astonished Titan.

"You really think you can take on the one and only Krios?!" He yelled. He charged at me. But that was his last mistake. Using my demonic arm power, I threw a punch at his gut, causing him to crumple to his knees and drop his sledgehammer. Activating my eagle power, I launched my self at the back of his neck and drew my sword and slid down with the blade on him. The poor Titan crumbled to dust.

* * *

Annabeth POV

With moves and powers like that, it was clear that this guy was Zero. My boyfriend Jake came up towards him and asked something rather stupid.

"Who are you?"

"I am Zero, assassin of Chaos."

* * *

**Since I don't have anything else left to do, here's my personal cast (Chaos Army only)**

**Percy Jackson/Zero- Logan Lerman (Perfect Percy. No debates!)**

**Luke Castellan/Strider- Jake Abel (Perfect Luke. Also no debates.)**

**Zoe Nightshade/Moonfang- Nina Dobrev (it can work.)**

**Jason Grace/Tempest- Alex Pettyfer (Or Alexander Ludwig.)**


	4. Brother

**Chapter 4: Brother**

* * *

Annabeth POV

"I am Zero, assassin of Chaos."

It was pretty clear that he was the big deal not only because of his powers but also because of his attire. He wore gray robes plus an elegant set of armor as well as some trick gadgets in his belt. His sword had a silver four foot long blade and its golden hilt bore the shape of an eagle. On his back was a pitch black bow with a wolf motif and it was so elegant that it can make even Artemis and Apollo jealous. That wasn't enough though. He wore a mechanical skull mask that wants to say _Time to die._

All of a sudden, I saw Strider, Moonfang, Tempest and the rest of the soldiers salute to him. Zero spoke in a deathly voice:

"Cut the formalities."

With that, they stopped saluting him.

* * *

Percy/Zero POV

Zeus came up to me.

"You must be Zero, right?"

"Ah. Lord Zeus. It's an honor to see you in person." we shook hands.

He showed me the other gods and goddesses until he pretty much turned back to me. That's when Annabeth came up to me.

"Who are you anyway? I know your name is not Zero now tell us." She said.

"My real name is none of your business, daughter of Athena. I'm here to help you win this war. No more, no less."

"Hey! You can't talk to her like that!" Jake yelled. He came up to me and pointed Riptide at my face.

* * *

Luke/Strider POV

This was when it would get worse: when someone irritates Zero. He simply kicked the sword off his hands and grabbed it mid air and pointed it at his neck. Some of the campers and gods drew their weapons.

"If you don't need our help, we will gladly leave. After all, you have the greatest warrior over here." Zero sarcastically said.

"No, sir. We need you to help win against Gaea." Athena said.

"Good. Was that so hard?" Zero asked.

The gods shook their heads.

"If there's any problems, I'll be in the Chaos Cabin." he pointed at the recently made, pitch black cabin the size of the Zeus cabin. It was near the Big House.

With that, he activated his third ability: the wolf and suddenly disappeared from plain sight. But not after plunging Riptide to the ground. Tempest came up to me and said,

"Sir, can I...you know."

"Sure. You can do it."

* * *

Zoe/Moonfang POV

It was half an hour before my usual nap time. I just took a shower and got my clothes on when the door suddenly opened. It was Luke. He was shirtless in his shorts. My jaw dropped.

"Hehe. Nice pajamas." he teased. I was only wearing a regular shirt and skirt. I decided to take them off and go to my room. Luke noticed me and his jaw hit the floor. I was only wearing my underclothes. I blushed until he suddenly pulled me in and kissed me. I began massaging his bare back as he played with my hair.

"Having fun, you two?"

We turned to see Zero.

"Why don't you two sleep before doing that again." he said before going to his room.

* * *

Jason/Tempest POV

The next day...

I decided to see the Artemis cabin. No one was there. I continued walking around until I saw the Hunters of Artemis in the archery range. They saw me and gave me weird looks. I ignored them until I came up to Thalia.

"Hey, Thalia."

"Do I know you?" she asked.

I took off my hood. Her jaw hit the ground.

"You can't recognize your own brother?"

The rest of the Hunters' jaws hit the ground.

"YOU NEVER TOLD US YOU HAD A BROTHER!" they yelled.

Thalia rushed forward to hug me really tight.

"Jason! You bastard! I thought you were dead!" she said.

"Well, I'm not."

"Walk with me."

* * *

Thalia POV

I couldn't believe it. My little brother is alive. This was one thing I really wanted to see.

"How was your life at Chaos' army?"

"It's fine. I was handpicked by Chaos to join him."

"How did you get the cool robes?"

"The robes symbolize leadership over a squad. I'm the leader of squad three. They didn't come because Chaos told them to stay. The leader of each squad is handpicked by Zero himself. He trains each leader to go beyond their current level of skill."

We continued talking about more stuff. When we hit the beach, something struck Jason.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I need you to keep a secret. You're the only one I can trust besides the other soldiers." he replied.

"Spill and I'll keep it." I said.

"Alright. You're a daughter of Zeus, right?" he asked. I nodded.

"Well, I'm also a child of Zeus but indirectly."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm not really a son of Zeus. I'm a son of his Roman aspect, Jupiter."

"Roman?"

"Thals, there's not just Greek demigods, there's Roman demigods as well. I came from another camp for Roman demigods. It's called Camp Jupiter."

"Alright. I trust you. I don't care if we're different in terms of our fathers. We're still siblings regardless."

"Thank you, Thalia."

* * *

**Now for Camp Half Blood cast (OC not included)**

**Annabeth Chase- Alexandra Daddario**

**Clarisse La Rue- Leven Rambin**

**Chris Rodriguez- Grey Damon**

**Connor and Travis Stoll- Jack and Finn Harries**

**Katie Gardner- Rebecca Black (or Victoria Justice)**

**Thalia Grace- Kaya Scodelario**


	5. Unmasking

**Chapter 5: Unmasking**

* * *

Thalia POV

I considered telling this to the Hunters, but Jason was my long lost brother and that I really trusted him. I began to wonder why Strider and Moonfang haven't shown themselves. They seemed pretty familiar. He also told me to pretend that I didn't know him. I can trust Jason. I just hope he doesn't mess up just like when he tried to eat a stapler once. That memory was both sad and funny.

* * *

Artemis POV

Moonfang reminded me of someone. I just can't tell who it is. I just hope I can find out.

* * *

Third Person POV

During dinnertime, the gods came to visit. There were many slaps to the shoulders and non stop chatting. The fun was broken when Chiron told us that Strider, Moonfang and Tempest will be showing their identities. Tempest took off his mask and hood and revealed his electric blue eyes and well cropped golden blond hair.

"I'm Jason. Son of Jupiter."

Freaking out, the camp drew their weapons. Zeus altered his form and changed into Jupiter and approached Jason.

"Son. I never thought we would meet again."

They hugged. Thalia came forward as well and hugged him.

"T...Thalia? Why?" Artemis asked.

"I should tell you guys, Jason is my brother." she said calmly.

"WHAT?!" they yelled. They wondered how a Roman demigod was related to a Greek demigod.

With that, Strider and Moonfang took off their hoods and masks. Strider's sandy hair and scar along with Moonfang's silky black hair made them difficult to not be recognized. Thalia was shocked the most.

"ZOE?! LUKE?! I thought you two were dead."

"Chaos' army isn't just filled with handpicked demigods. It's full of fallen demigods who deserve a second chance in life." Jason said.

"You two make a cute couple!" Aphrodite screamed before letting out a girly squeal. Both Zoe and Luke were blushing.

"You two are a couple?!" Artemis asked.

"About to be one. And I'm not a Hunter anymore, my Lady." Zoe explained.

"Wait a minute, are we seriously going to accept help from the betrayer, a Titan's daughter and a Roman?!" Jake yelled.

"Zoe never chose her parents. Luke was a hero in the end. You aren't wise enough to see it." Jason said.

"I'm noticing something here." Luke said before glaring at the gods and asking, "Where's Percy?"

"Annie?"

Annabeth could not meet Luke's and Zoe's eyes. She started to feel guilty. Zoe stepped towards her.

"We want an answer." she said.

"I...I..."

"Thalia, do you know what happened here?" Luke asked.

"She cheated on Percy." she said. The son of Hermes glared at his old friend and almost lost himself.

"YOU DID WHAT TO HIM?! AFTER EVERYTHING HE DID FOR YOU?!"

"Not just that, Scarface." It was Clarisse. She continued to speak.

"The gods banished him. For causing a tidal wave and earthquake that brought everyone in the beach that time to their knees." This was when Zoe lost her temper.

"THAT IS THE STUPIDEST REASON I'VE EVER HEARD! YOU WOULD EVEN GIVE THE SWORD I MADE TO A FOOL WHO DOESN'T HAVE "RESPECT" IN HIS VOCABULARY?! HAVE ALL OF YOU GONE MAD?!"

Zoe breathed heavily and began to cry with her face buried in her hands. Luke tried to comfort her. Artemis couldn't take it anymore and left the meeting.

* * *

**Sorry in advance if you think it's a short chapter.**


	6. Infatuation

**Chapter 6: Infatuation**

* * *

Artemis POV

Why did I leave the meeting? Do I seriously have feelings for Perseus Jackson? Zero reminds me of someone. I can tell by his scent. Time for an investigation on that guy and who he really is.

* * *

Jason POV

I can tell that Luke was mad at the gods. It was because they exiled Percy Jackson for the worst reason ever and in a chain reaction, made Zoe cry. If only Virgo(Piper) and Flare(Leo) were here. They could actually get his spirits back up, or get hurt in the process.

* * *

Percy/Zero POV

The next day, I was at the archery range, shooting a bullseye on each target with my bow, Nox Lupus which means "Night Wolf" in Latin. It was light, easy to use and never missed. I saw Artemis walk up to me.

'Why's Artemis here? And why am I getting this strange feeling from her?!' I thought. She came up to me and said,

"I have a bet for you, Zero. If you do it, I'll do what you want and if you can't, you have to do what I say no matter what.", and being the Seaweed Brain I am, I responded.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Shoot a bullseye, from that tree", she pointed at a faraway tree and paused for effect before saying one phrase: "-while hanging upside down."

* * *

Artemis POV

"Sure." Zero said.

I was lucky. I doubt he can actually make that shot, sure he made numerous bullseyes simultaneously but that was when he was standing. He was still confident, regardless. Typical men. When he made the shot, I paled. It split one of the arrows on the center circle in half.

"Heh. I win."

"That's nice but I...need to go to a council in Olympus."

I headed off but before I could make a few steps, I felt his hands on my waist. I shivered but I found it comfortable for some reason. He quickly turned me around and kissed me. I actually enjoyed it also for some reason. I mentally flinched when I saw Zero's real eyes: two gloomy sea green eyes that have seen nothing but death.

* * *

Percy/Zero POV

I can't believe I'm kissing an eternal maiden goddess. I don't know why I'm doing this. I think I just did something other male demigods can't even do. When she left, I walked back to the Chaos cabin after putting my mask back on. I don't know how Luke, Zoe and Jason will react to this.

* * *

Third Person POV

Artemis finally got back to Olympus. Aphrodite came up to her and asked the one thing she didn't want her to ask.

"Did you see a guy today?"

Artemis paled. Zeus noticed it.

"C'mon, Artemis, you've fallen for Orion once and mind if you tell us who is this man?"

The moon goddess finally spoke,

"It's...it's..."

Every god including Hestia were excited to hear it.

"Zero."

"WHAT?!" Everyone else screamed out. Aphrodite cheered in delight.

"You mean that mysterious assassin?" Poseidon asked.

"Yes." Artemis said before continuing, "I saw his eyes. They were ones that only your children have, Poseidon. But instead of sparkling, they looked like they were snagged out of a serial killer's dead body."

Hestia paled at this. 'How could Percy Jackson, a peaceful teenage demigod turn into the greatest killer of who knows how many galaxies? Was it because of losing his life to that jerk, Jake Rivers?' she thought.

Apparently, she, Artemis, Apollo, Hades, Hermes and Hephaestus were the only Olympians who actually hate the arrogant son of Poseidon who simply killed a Minotaur and suddenly became the sea god's favorite. He was the one who in a short chain reaction caused by him, drove out Hestia's favorite demigod: the one she treated like a son.

"If it is Percy, I will send him to Tartarus!" Poseidon shouted.

"Hold on. Wouldn't that mean we're killing our own reinforcements?" Apollo asked.

"So what?! We still banished him!" the sea god angrily replied.

"Apollo's right, Brother. We need all the help we can get." Zeus said. By this time, he regretted banishing Percy.

"Gah. Fine." Poseidon grumbled. He suddenly saw a note on his throne. It said:

_Poseidon,_

_Just to let you know, Zero has anger problems so make sure your son watches his tongue. If Zero is angry, he will be so powerful even a Primordial has to go to the infirmary after five seconds of close proximity._

_From: Chaos_

* * *

**I need help deciding the name of Percy's sword. (It's Altair's sword with a silver blade) Poll on the sword's name starts now!**

**Argentum Aquila (Silver Eagle)**

**Tenebrosi Aquila (Dark Eagle)**

**Aquila Tacita (Silent Eagle)**

**Mors Aquila (Death Eagle)**

**I was playing around with a translating app on my dad's iPad. This was also how I got the bow's name.**


	7. Challenge

**Chapter 7: Challenge**

**The sword's name will be Mors Aquila (Death Eagle). For some reason, only The RED Spy voted.**

* * *

Percy/Zero POV

During the night, I got a call from Chaos and told me that the situation at Dunwall was getting worse. He told me to end the problem once and for all. I'm pretty sure I'll be back by breakfast time.

* * *

Luke POV

I can't believe Lord Zero actually wooed an eternal maiden goddess! That was something no man can even do no matter how charming they look. I would try that myself but, Zoe is good enough for me. Too bad Jason was only confused instead of surprised.

* * *

Third Person POV

It was breakfast time at Camp Half Blood. The gods visited again. Luke was at the Hermes table, telling jokes with the Stolls and Hermes. Zoe was eating with them. Jason was alone at the Zeus table but he didn't mind. He began making random tiny lightning bolts that bounced around his fingers. As usual, Jake was surrounded by the Aphrodite and Athena girls (which includes Aphrodite herself). Someone suddenly landed in front of the pavilion. It was Zero. Luke, Jason and Zoe came up to him.

"Where were you, Lord Zero?" Luke asked.

"Dunwall. I managed to sort the mess over there." Zero said before throwing a folder at Zoe. Opening it, she read it.

"Target: Esma Boyle. Home Planet: Dunwall. Crimes: Extortion, Corruption and- you know what, I'm not gonna say the last one."

"What's Dunwall?" Hermes asked.

"A planet similar to Earth but they focus on steampunk technology powered by whale oil." Jason replied.

"Powered by whale oil? That sounds odd." Hephaestus said. Zero chuckled.

"Now, if you excuse me, I'll be at the Chaos Cabin. How's the training of the men, Strider?"

"Going pretty smooth."

"That's good. I'll head there to manage them."

The girls around Jake (especially Annabeth and Aphrodite) seemed scared of the mystery assassin for hire. Seeing this, Jake angrily came up to Zero. The masked killer turned to him.

"What's with the face, son of Poseidon?" Zero asked.

"You're making my girl scared, punk!" Jake angrily yelled.

"Oh look. The fool can string a sentence together."

This quote only made Luke, Zoe, Jason and the Hunters laugh.

"Don't you know who I am?!"

"Yes. Jake Rivers, Son of Poseidon, Wielder of Riptide, Slayer of the Minotaur. I'm not impressed. The recruits can take on two Minotaurs with their bare hands."

"What about you, oh so great assassin? What did you kill? Mortals?"

"I suggest you shut your mouth before I seal it permanently."

"That's it! I challenge you to a duel later at the arena!"

Zero pulled a Chaos and laughed like a maniac.

"I will enjoy seeing you squirm for mercy." he said before heading back to the Chaos Cabin. Jason came up to Jake.

"Are you insane?!" Jason asked.

"Shut your mouth, Roman. I know what I'm doing." Jake replied with arrogance. He leaves for the Poseidon cabin to prepare for the duel with Annabeth.

"Why did you try to stop him?" Thalia asked her brother.

"Last time Lord Zero dueled someone, his opponent ended up in the infirmary in about six seconds." Jason replied.

"Not just that, Thalia." Zoe said before continuing. "His sword, the Mors Aquila or Death Eagle is made of Stellar Silver."

"What's Stellar Silver?" Artemis asked. Luke answered it for Zoe and Jason.

"It's a unique material that can only be found in stars. It's similar to Stygian Iron only sturdier, sharper and overall, deadlier."

"If he dares to challenge someone with a weapon made of Stellar Silver, he'll get obliterated." Jason said.


	8. Wrath

**Chapter 8: Wrath**

* * *

Third Person POV

The duel between Jake and Zero was about to begin. On one side, Zero was talking to Luke, Jason and Zoe while on the other side, Jake and Annabeth were talking.

"Jake, I'm not sure if I you can do this. He killed a Titan no problem." Annabeth said.

"True but, that was with trickery and magic. I can take him." Jake replied.

"You're right."

Annabeth pecked Jake's lips before he goes into the arena.

Meanwhile on Zero's side...

"Sir, try not to kill him." Zoe said.

"That's the plan. I won't be using Mors Aquila." Zero replied.

"Unarmed combat? Seriously?" Luke asked.

"Are you underestimating me, Strider?"

"No, sir."

"Good"

* * *

The duel...

"How about a bonus part for you, Son of Poseidon. You can choose a partner to fight alongside with while I'm all alone." Zero calmly said.

"Fine! I choose my girl, Annabeth Chase!"

Cheers erupted as the daughter of Athena walked into the arena alongside Jake. Luke, Jason and Zoe scowled at her.

"You've chosen well, sea spawn. But challenging me is your last mistake."

"Enough talk, bastard! Let's go!" Jake said as he charged at Zero. Annabeth turned invisible. Jake swung Riptide but Zero blocks it with his metallic bracers. He swings again and Zero catches his arm, stopping the swing. He breaks his arm, dropping Riptide before sending him flying to the wall with a powerful kick. Zero suddenly turns around and catches something in the air. It was Annabeth's foot. The assassin playfully flicks his opponent's Yankee's cap of and making her visible again. He grabs her face and sweeps her free leg, sending her to the ground. Everyone's mouths gaped.

"Game over, daughter of Athena."

Zero is about to leave the Arena until he turns and sees Jake grabbing Riptide and charging at him.

"You don't know when to quit."

He draws Mors Aquila to the shock of his fellow Soldiers of Chaos. With one swing of his Stellar Silver sword, Riptide is sent flying. He grabs it midair and threatens Jake with both swords with Mors Aquila on the front and Riptide in the back. But instead of doing anything rash, Zero kicks him in the face and mockingly throws Riptide near Jake's feet.

"You wield the blade of a hero, but you don't have the heart of one."

"Big deal! Let me show you the power of the sea!"

Jake brings out a wave of water and it launched at Zero's direction. The assassin simply stood there until he brings his hand up. The water stops and goes back to Jake's direction. The son of Poseidon was thrown back. This was the time the Olympian's own mouths gaped. Luke, Zoe, Jason, Poseidon, Zeus and Artemis were shocked the most. With a sigh, Zero took off his hood and mask and his jet black hair and sea green eyes made him impossible to not recognize.

"PERCY?!" Everyone screamed out in an instant. He didn't mind them. He went back to his comrades until Poseidon teleports in front of the arena and screams out:

"Perseus Jackson! Why are you here?! You're banished from this camp!"

"I'm only here under Chaos' orders."

"I should not have fallen for your mother." Percy's eyes widened in anger. "You don't have the right to be a demigod, in fact, you killed innocent mortals! Are you going to kill her next?! Because I think that's what you're going to do!"

Percy turned to Poseidon but he changed. His eyes are golden yellow and two of his teeth suddenly sharpened to fangs. He was radiating an aura of hatred, anger and revenge. Drawing Mors Aquila, he furiously charges at Poseidon with one big cry.

"DON'T YOU DARE TRASH TALK MY MOTHER AND MY WORK!"

Poseidon dueled his son. He brought out his trident and jabbed but suddenly, Percy grabs it with his free hand and stopped it. In a fury, he swings with an intention of slicing the sea god's head off. He ducks and regains his battle stance. After a few seconds of giving each other angry glares, they duel. It was carnage. No one seemed anxious to get close. After a while, Percy found an opening and kicked his father to a wall with Jake.

"Jake, my son, let's show him what we're made of!"

They smirked and brought out a giant human avatar made of water. It charges at Percy until the angered assassin brought out his own true power. From his back, out came an astral form of a horrifying mix of a wolf, eagle and demon which symbolizes his powers. Like his demon arm power, it also copied his movements. It brought down the water avatar without breaking a sweat. Percy was about to beat them to Tartarus but somebody called out,

"Perseus! Calm down!". It was Artemis.

"I was abandoned, forgotten and cheated on, Artemis! Did you not notice it?! On that's right. You weren't there that time!"

"Is this what your mother would've wanted you to become?"

With that, Percy paused. After a while of thinking, he stops. His eyes, teeth and sanity went back to normal. He struggles to walk back to the Chaos Cabin. Zeus came up to him.

"Perseus, we're so so..."

"Don't think for a second that I've forgiven you, Zeus."

With that, he turns into an eagle and flies back to the Chaos Cabin.


	9. Training

**Chapter 9: Training**

* * *

Jason POV

I can't believe Poseidon would insult his own son just because he banished him. For the rest of the day, some demigods that follow the bastard, Jake were repeatedly trying to break in the Chaos Cabin. Luckily, it was either they got kicked out (literally) by Luke and Zoe or I electrocuted them. I suddenly got a call from Chaos.

"Jason, I sent your squad plus squads 4 and 5 down there if things get messier." he said.

"Are Piper and Leo..."

"Yes, they're included."

* * *

Third Person POV

It was around four in the morning when a big ship landed. It had several cannons and it looked like it was going to turn into the feet of a huge robot (it's like the Archangel ship from Gundam SEED). Several people stepped out, following two people. The first one was a girl wearing dark blue robes and had a mask with a heart on it. Sheathed on her belt was a golden dagger. The other guy was someone wearing orange robes and a silver mask. Instead of a belt, he was wearing a pitch black toolbelt.

"Who are you two? More Chaos soldiers? Don't be shy to tell us your real names and parentage." Chiron said.

"Very well." the girl said. "I am Virgo, leader of squad 4. My real name is Piper McLean, daughter of Venus. The guy with me is my boyfriend's best friend, Flare a.k.a. Leo Valdez, son of Vulcan." (Yes. I made them Roman)

"Interesting. Who's your boyfriend?"

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter." Chiron chuckled.

"He's a lucky guy alright. He's in the Chaos Cabin."

With that, Piper and Leo went to the Chaos Cabin. When they got inside, Jason saw them.

"Piper! Leo!" he shouted.

"Jason!"

Piper rushed forward first and kissed him before the son of Jupiter hugged his best friend. They treated themselves for some energy drinks which came with the cabin before they began talking. The other soldiers went to sleep.

"We heard what happened to Zer- I mean, Percy." Piper said.

"I can't believe it. Why is Poseidon being a jerk?" Jason said.

"Another question: Where's Percy?" Leo asked.

"He left the Chaos Cabin before bedtime. Getting his work insulted must be hard on him." Jason replied.

"Damn." the son of Vulcan said.

"Where's the lovebirds?" Piper asked.

"Lovebirds?" Jason asked.

"Duh, Sparky. Luke and Zoe." she replied.

"They're making out in Percy's room."

"That's gonna get them hurt." Leo said.

"No kidding. Let's get some rest."

* * *

The next morning...

Artemis and Apollo requested a meeting with Percy in the Big House but instead, the ones who came in were Luke and Zoe.

"Percy's not coming?" Artemis asked.

"Did you not see him lose himself yesterday?" Luke said.

"We requested a meeting with him because Zeus wants him to train the campers." Apollo said.

"Seriously?" Zoe asked.

"Yes. The Chaos army way to be specific." Artemis replied.

"You guys have no idea what you're getting the camp into. One training session is hard enough." the daughter of Atlas said.

"We've got no choice. We could at least try to improve the campers." Apollo said.

"Fine. After lunchtime. Arrange them according to cabins." Luke said.

"Ok. Thanks, guys." Apollo said.

After lunch...

The campers were arranged in lines according to their cabin. It was announced that Luke, Zoe, Jason and the two new arrivals, Piper McLean and Leo Valdez were going to train us. Some complained, but others didn't mind.

"I've got better things to do than some stupid training regiment!" Jake shouted.

"Watch your tongue, bastard." Piper coldly replied.

"So you can do what?! Strip for me?!" He laughed along with the rest of the Aphrodite girls. He suddenly got a sharp dagger next to him.

"Shut your mouth. All of you!" Piper yelled. Since she has charmspeak, they all stopped. Luke continued.

"The first thing you will all do is 50 laps around camp. Anyone who stops earn themselves a one on one unarmed match with Jason."

"Where's my asshole half brother?! Did he not want to train because he's scared of me?! What a loser!" Jake said. He got something near his neck that was even worse than a golden dagger: a Stygian Iron chainsaw from Leo's Chaos toolbelt.

"You do not insult Lord Zero in front of me." he growled in anger.

"Leo, temper control." Jason said. Hesitantly, the angry son of Vulcan stored away his chainsaw.

"Anyway, begin!" Luke shouted.

After a while, only the Chaos Army members along with like 30% of the campers made it. The rest we're beaten in a few seconds by the son of Jupiter. Jake was among those that got beaten. Annabeth made the fifty laps but barely.

"Rest up. Next, we'll have fatal flaws." Zoe said.

"What's a fatal flaw?" someone from the Hephaestus Cabin who looked like he was only 12 years old asked.

"Fatal flaws are personalities or physical traits that may result in weakness or even fatal mistakes." Luke said.

"I don't need training! I have no flaws!" Jake yelled.

"Silence!" Piper said before continuing. "Your fatal flaw is hubris, ambition and vanity. I can tell by the way you talk to other people who are actually better than you."

An astral eagle suddenly landed and transformed. It was Percy.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

"Zeus wanted us to train them the Chaos Army way. Where have you been this time?" Luke asked.

"See for yourself." Percy answered as he gives him another report.

"Target: Ancano. Homeworld: Nirn. Crimes: Treason against the College of Winterhold and abuse of dangerous magical artifacts."

"A bit tougher than I thought but I still got the job done."

"Sheesh. Why is Nirn always asking us for help?"

"Don't know. Don't care."

"Hey loser! Why don't you go run home to your mommy!" Jake shouted.

"Jason, shut him up." Percy growled.

Without hesitation, the son of Jupiter shocked him a load of electricity. He was suddenly knocked unconscious. Annabeth wanted to speak until Percy spoke again.

"Any other complaints?!"

Since no one wants to feel a lot of voltage running around their veins, they didn't complain. They continued training, which ranged from unarmed combat practice with the soldiers to fighting random evil aliens that Chaos sent usually when the soldiers got bored with their regular training course in the cabin until they went to sleep.

* * *

**Here's another cast for y'all**

**Piper McLean/Virgo- Caitlin Stasey**

**Leo Valdez/ Flare- Tyler Posey**

**Zeus- Sean Bean**

**Poseidon- Kevin McKidd**

**Hades- Johnny Depp**

**Hestia- Chloe Grace Moretz**

**Hera- Angelina Jolie**

**Ares- Vin Diesel**

**Aphrodite- Megan Fox**

**Artemis- Jennifer Lawrence**

**Apollo- Chris Evans**

**Demeter- Mila Kunis**

**Athena- Liv Tyler**

**Hermes- Nathan Fillion**

**Dionysius- Stanley Tucci**

**Hephaestus- Robert Downey Jr. (if he has more facial hair. Sorry if it's a dumb choice but I have no clue how I should depicting Hephaestus)**


	10. Riptide

**Chapter 10: Riptide**

**Stop sending me the sword names. It's been decided.**

**Another thing: No Prophecy of Seven and No Doors of Death**

* * *

Luke POV

Man. Training them was kinda fun. I guess it's gonna be a lot more fun with Leo and Piper around.

* * *

Annabeth POV

I was hanging out with Jake and my half-siblings until something flew out of my boyfriend's pocket. It was Riptide. We tried to chase it until it went to the front of the Chaos Cabin and to my shock, it landed on Zoe's hands.

* * *

Third Person POV

"What did you bastards do to my sword?!" Jake shouted.

"You don't deserve this weapon. You are an arrogant and selfish idiot who only cares about his own gain over others." the daughter of Atlas replied.

"I'm the leader of this camp now I demand Riptide!"

"I've got rights too. I say you lose your connection with Riptide because I made it."

"You wench!"

Jake threw a punch but it was blocked by Piper.

"Stand down." she said confidently. Hesitantly, the son of Poseidon kneeled. Piper angrily turned towards Annabeth.

"And you, daughter of Athena." she said before continuing. "I thought you would make your decisions just as wise as your mother. But it turns out, you're an insult to your half siblings for leaving a real hero for an arrogant prick."

Annabeth mentally flinched and walked back to her cabin, feeling complete guilt and grief. Meanwhile, Jake tried to grab Riptide while no one was looking but Piper grabs his other arm and judo throws him to a tree.

* * *

The next day...

Someone knocked on the Chaos Cabin door. It was Katie. Leo answered it.

"Yes?"

"Have you seen Jake and Annabeth? I can't find them."

"Why should I care?"

"Can't you be a bit more considerate?"

"I would find Annabeth myself but I practically don't give a damn about Jake."

A shout broke the conversation. It was Clarisse.

"Guys, we're being attacked. It's Jake!"

Everyone got their weapons and armor and were shocked to see Jake lead an army of monsters. Accompanying him was Hyperion, who currently looked like a glowing version of an armored Sauron.

"Where are your 'reinforcements'?! To scared to show themselves?!"

"Right here, douchebag!"

Everyone turned to see Percy, Luke, Zoe, Jason, Piper and Leo in perfect V-formation outside the camp borders. Jake smirked.

"You losers have ruined my life for the last time!"

"I think it's because you don't deserve to live. You manipulate others for your own gain, just like how you fooled Annabeth. I found the truth from Clarisse and Thalia." Luke said.

"Who cares about her anyway, I sacrificed her to Gaea and now, she will rise faster!"

"You sick bastard!" Percy yelled, putting on his mask.

"Attack!"

The monsters charged. Percy drew Riptide and Mors Aquila, Luke drew his two swords, Zoe brought out her bow and fired away, Jason raised his javelin, Piper drew her dagger and a golden P99 pistol she pulled out of one of her pocket and Leo brought out a flaming sledgehammer.

Leo swung his hammer at the ground with all his might and summoned a fiery fissure that devoured some dracnaea. An empousa tried to bite him from his right but he used his right hand and looked like he was holding a finger gun but when he made a firing form, a concentrated bolt of fire blasted a gory crater on the empousa before it crumbled to dust.

Piper repeatedly shot or sliced any monsters that got in her way, sometimes even using charmspeak to her advantage. A wild cyclops charged at her but she casually shot it in the eye.

Jason was flying around, dealing with wild griffons and he managed to destroy them. He later saw another wave coming in. Raising his javelin, he calls a bolt of lightning and fired it at the second wave. The bolt bounced from monster to monster, killing most of them.

Zoe repeatedly shot down every monster she sees. When the monsters closed in on her, she switched to her two daggers. The ex-hunter became a whirlwind of death and instilled fear in the monsters.

Luke combined his swords to make a warglaive and began to slaughter the monsters Darth Maul style. He pulled out a strange metal object the size of a grenade and threw it at the monsters, every monster within a 50 meter radius was sliced by a bunch of flying blades.

Percy hacked and slashed and killed Hyperion until he charged at Jake. The traitorous demigod pulled out a scimitar. Percy threw Riptide and Mors Aquila at Jake but he dodged it. He was still charging. Jake charged at his more skilled half brother but was met with a demonic fist to the gut. He was sent flying and to his shock, Riptide and Mors Aquila were flying back to Percy through his direction. In a flash, Jake's legs were cut off at the same time. Percy walked up to him with Riptide drawn.

"This sword will earn you a quick death, the sword of a hero. Rest in peace." he said before stabbing him in the head.

The cheering was interrupted by an earthquake and to their shock, a giant figure the size of the ship Piper and Leo used times three towered down on the camp. It looked female with glowing yellow eyes and made of dirt, soil, earth and rocks.

"IT'S GAEA!"

The campers scrambled for cover. While the soldiers of Chaos ran for the Archangel ship. Before he could get in, Percy met Hestia.

"What are you doing? I have to save Camp!"

"I know, I just need to give you my blessing."

In a flash, Percy had a hearth symbol on his shoulder guard. He got on the ship after bowing to Hestia. To his surprise, Artemis, Thalia and the hunters were there with squads 1-5.

"You gonna help us, Pinecone Face?"

"You bet, Kelp Head."

Luke interrupted the conversation.

"If you guys are done, let's move! We've got enough crew members to get this ship to full power."

The Hunters and Soldiers scrambled. Percy sat on the captain's chair with Thalia, Artemis and Luke behind him. Zoe, Jason, Piper and Leo were sitting in front of him.

"Archangel-class ship, Gladium Spiritus (Ghost Sword), take flight!"

And now...the final battle begins.


	11. Inferno

**Chapter 11: Inferno**

**I forgot to explain the squads.**

**Squad 1(Luke)- General Combat**

**Squad 2(Zoe)- Long Ranged Combat**

**Squad 3(Jason)- Aerial Combat**

**Squad 4(Piper)- Infiltration and Social Stealth**

**Squad 5(Leo)- Engineering, Construction and/or Demolition**

* * *

Third Person POV

The Gladium Spiritus flew towards Gaea, who was slowly approaching Camp Half Blood. Everyone at camp ran towards their cabins. No one could blame them, Gaea was taller than a building.

"What's the plan?" Artemis asked.

"Simple, milady. Beat the crap out of Gaea." Zoe replied.

"Hold on. Didn't Chaos say you can take on a Primordial without any problems?" the moon goddess asked Percy.

"I've never faced Primordials this huge before!" Percy yelled before continuing. "Anyway, load all missiles with incendiary warheads and fire!"

Up to eight missiles launched at the Earth Mother. They all hit her right arm but nothing happened.

"Aw, crap." Luke said.

"No kidding." Jason said.

Gaea moved her arm and suddenly, a massive barrage of giant rocks, sharp tree trunks and other random natural things that could kill a person launched at the ship.

"Oh, crap! Anti-air, open fire!" Percy yelled.

The four machine guns on the ship shot down most of the projectiles but one of the tree trunks ended up hitting the bridge, destroying one of the windows.

"Close call!" Leo yelled.

"Armor at 95 percent!" Piper said.

"Aim Lohengrin 1 and fire!"

A positron cannon came out from the left side and shot Gaea in the chest. Nothing happened. It only looked like she took a rubbery tennis ball to the gut.

"How are we supposed to do this?!" Luke said.

Gaea launched more rocks and to make matters worse, a group of Earthborn followed.

"I ain't going to let this be the end!" Percy yelled.

He turned into an eagle and dashed forward. With enough momentum, he launched himself at Gaea. The Earthborn engaged him but Percy simply sliced them with Mors Aquila and Riptide. He took Nox Lupus out and destroyed the last Earthborn which was headed at the bridge of the ship. However, a stray rock caught him off guard and knocked him out of the sky.

"PERCY!" Everyone on the ship yelled.

No one could hear him as he was about to crash into the earth. He did. Gaea launched more Earthborn but not at the ship, but at Camp Half Blood.

"Squads One and Two, get down there!" Luke yelled.

After a while, eighteen warriors covered in pitch black military uniforms. Squad One was armed with random weapons, ancient, modern or futuristic such as swords, rifles and one guy had a portable plasma cannon. Squad Two was armed with either modern guns or futuristic weapons. They fought and killed the Earthborn but more just kept coming.

"Urgh...What the...I think I got it." Percy groaned as he got up. He asked one of the soldiers for her communicator and used it to contact the bridge.

"Leo! get your butt down here! Incinerate Gaea's link with the earth!"

The son of Vulcan came down dangerously close to Gaea. Luckily, he can fly with his pyrokinesis. He unleashed two massive streams of Greek Fire. Luckily, it was enough to make Gaea scream in pain.

"Jason! Thalia! Get her off the earth!" Percy yelled as he sliced an earthborn in half with Mors Aquila.

"You got it!" Thalia said. She and Jason rushed out through the hole on the windows and combined their powers. Two violent storms suddenly appeared under Gaea's feet, causing her to float up in the air. Seeing this, Leo continued to blast her with Greek Fire.

"Piper! Lull her to sleep or something. Weaken her! Luke, Zoe! Get the L.S. Cannon ready!"

"The L.S. Cannon?! You've gotta be kidding! We haven't even tested that thing!" Luke yelled.

"That's an order, Luke!"

"R...Right!"

"What is this L.S. Cannon?" Artemis asked.

"It stands for Linear Shell Cannon. It's something Leo and his squad came up with one day." Zoe said while preparing the cannon. "It has a few kinds of ammo such as 'Cobalt Phantom' standard issue shells, 'Absolute Zero' deep freeze shells, 'Eye of the Storm' electric discharge shells, 'Flying Devestation bunker buster shells, etc. Our strongest type is our 'Endless Cataclysm' sub-nuclear shell."

"I have no idea what you just said, Zoe." Artemis replied.

"You'll get used to it. Anyway, Squad Three! Get on the L.S. cannon!"

Piper went to work and began to charmspeak Gaea, telling her to stop attacking everyone. From the center of the ship, out came a massive cannon which looks like the inner workings of a gun's barrel. **(It's the Railway Gun from Lost Planet 2. Dang, I miss that game.)**

Percy used is eagle power and flew towards Gaea and landed on her chest. He suddenly summons a giant ball of fire made out of every flame he could think of such as regular fire, the flames of Hestia's hearth, Greek Fire and even the flames of Hephaestus. The assassin unleashed a massive burst of flame at Gaea. Gaea began to feel pain. However, Leo was attacked by a stray Earthborn and was forced to the ground, He pulls out his Stygian Iron chainsaw and wreathed it in fire. He charges at the Earthborn.

"Son of Poseidon...you...will DIE!"

Gaea used her free left hand and tried to crush Percy, who was busy using his new fire powers.

"PERCY! Look out!" Luke yelled in the assassin's communicator.

Gaea was supposedly successful. The fire stopped but the Earth Mother screamed and flinched backwards after hitting her intense burn mark.

"No. Not yet!"

A random phantom eagle popped out of invisibility. The identity of this thing was plainly obvious.

"Percy!" Everyone screamed.

He turned into his old self again upon landing on the L.S. Cannon.

"Load an 'Eternal Inferno' incendiary shell!"

A blood red and orange shell with a pointed tip and a blue, tribal style stripe at the end was loaded. An Earthborn landed from nowhere and attacked. Percy rushed forward and crushed it with his demon arm ability and rushed at the console and jumped.

"EAT THIS!" he screamed as he pushed the fire button.

The shell launched with the speed of a handgun bullet. The "Eternal Inferno" struck Gaea in the same burn mark Percy gave her. She fell to the ground, melting into the earth while slowly falling apart, piece by piece. Jason and Thalia fell on the floor, tired from keeping Gaea up in the air. Piper also fell on the floor while trying to get air in her lungs. Luke and Zoe grabbed each other and began to make out while Artemis raised an eye brow and smirked while watching them.

"Alright. We've beaten Gaea!"

Cheers erupted afterwards from Camp Half Blood.


End file.
